The Exception (in process of editing)
by Kristena2018
Summary: "What was it um...Ellie?" "It's El-" "No wait! sorry I meant Elizabeth" "Dude, it's Els-" "Aha! Elinor yes exactly! how could I forget." She ticked her tongue in annoyance. This is ridiculous! She had planned this entire trip for her brother...only to be stuck with an imbecile, pinhead and almost a stranger. (Who could not get her name right). [MODERN AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! this is my second book. I started publishing books on wattpad first. This time I thought of giving fanfiction a try. I have even published this book on wattpad. Anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy

Jack's pov:

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts." The air hostess announced. "Look Emma! I'm sorry, I know I should not have left you and mom there all by yourselves but please try to analyze this situation from my perspective."

I tried desperately to reason with her but all my attempts were going in vain." Jack come on, you need to grow up! Being your elder sister does not mean that I have to handle your mess. Dude give me a break." For the past half an hour, she had been reprimanding me over the same issue and to be honest, by every tick of the minute hand, I was getting more sick and annoyed by my dad.

I mean, is selecting your own carrier path, such an offense these days?

Being the son of the of the most renowned businessman had it's own perks and all, but along with it came many drawbacks. Photography has been my passion since a very young age. Huh! People even say that I'm born with a photographer's eye. But Noooo! Dad just had to thrust me into his business and administration stuff. He didn't get his fair share in fun doesn't mean he takes out his frustration on me and ruin my life as well.

"Em I appreciate everything you have done for me, but please do understand that I can't stand a family drama on daily basis. I want to be free, touch the clouds, climb the mountains and-" The attendant approached me, "please switch off your phone sir."" Just one minute." I insisted. On the other hand, Emma, who was constantly fussing about my immaturity, completely oblivious to the fact that the plane was about to take off, said, "Oh! So running from your problem to some lost land is your definition of freedom. In my dictionary it's chickening out. Also I'm pretty much convinced that-"

I quickly cut her off." Emma, the plane is taking off. I'll call you later, bye!" Before she could say another word, I hung up. Okay Alaska here we come.

Airport of Alaska

I was currently standing on the airport of Alaska. The Lost land or whatever. I walked out of the exit door, scanning over the faces, in order to find the familiar face of my friend. Speaking of the devil, my phone rang. Immediately responding to the phone after checking out the caller ID. "Hey fishbone! Can't find your tail in this horde." I smirked while waiting for his reply." To your left Frostbite."

I glanced to my left, only to find a grown man with exactly the same features as that of Hiccup.

He waved his hand while smirking at my open mouth. He helped me set my luggage in the car, before we broke into a bro hug. I couldn't help but wonder about his growth spurt.

" What just happened to the scrawny boy who I met 8 years back." He puckered his lips."Nothing much! Hormones kicked in and then whoosh!" He tried to dramatized his transformation.

"So what brings you to this wonderful, yet mysterious city of Alaska." He continued. I sighed," well! Let's just say that I was tired of all family drama shit. It's dad actually. He is forcing me to choose business field. Yesterday we had a bad tempered fight and and he told me to leave his house immediately, which I eventually did."I finished in one breath.

"So you booked the nearest flight to Alaska. What about Emma and your mom?"

"Mom and Emma are on my side. They are trying to sort out this problem by trying to convince Dad. Mom told me to persuade my destiny, my passion for photography. When I came up with the plan to go to Alaska for a break from this crap, she supported me and said that it was essential to do so, so that she and Emma could cool off dad."

I took out my camera from the pouch that I was carrying along with myself and started taking pictures of the amazing sights that came along the way, while Hiccup did not take his eyes off from the road."so basically you are the damsel in distress." I ignored his comment and continued what I was doing.

Hiccup had remained my best friend since childhood. His parents are quite close to mine . They used to visit us every holiday, until they shifted to New York and became our neighbours. Hiccup himself did not come along with his family. Instead he stayed back because Reason 1: Alaska had been his homeland and he couldn't afford to leave. Reason 2: (which is my theory) the guy was smitten by some red haired beauty (Merida).

He is quite lucky for the part that he doesn't have to stay with his parents, while on the other hand I'm stuck at (oh so noble) house of Nicholas Frost, aka soon arrived at Hiccup's apartment (on sharing basis).

"Welcome to my humble abode." He helped me with my luggage. Out of fatigue, we crashed into the nearby Sofa set. "So care to introduce me to the angel who is surviving your doom." He rubbed his neck a bit," Well my roommate went to visit his family this summer and won't be present here till the classes start."

"Sorry for crashing your plans with Merida, bud." I teased, as he blushed." Shut up dude, I'm not a pervert like you."

Changing the subject, I asked, "Hey is this going to be your last year in High school?"

"indeed! In no time I'll be in college and become an IT engineer. Then I'll marry Merida and have 5 chil-" I cut him off immediately," Whoa! slow down man, what's wrong with you." I looked at him In terror. He WINKED at me, (and then I'm a pervert? Look who is talking)

I shook my head. Some people had a habit of destroying their perfectly peaceful life. We stayed silent for a while, until Hiccup decided to break it.

" Hey Jack I was wondering..If you would accompany Merida and I to a hangout?" I thought for a moment,"Well I know that I'm just going to be a third wheeler so in that case NO." He crossed his arms ,"I told her that you would be staying with me for a month! And she is quiet persistent to meet you. Did I forget to mention that she is quite a skilled archer and even went for a guy's throat who tried to bully her?"

I groaned. Oh God why do you hate me so much? Why does it always have to be me. "Look buddy it's not you, it's my girlfriend" Hiccup sang in his awful sing song voice that almost brought me to verge of laughing. "zip it." I quickly covered up.

"Frost, if only you were a lover or had a lover you would realize how-Oomph!" I smacked the cushion on his face and ended up laughing. He quickly recovered. "Oh it's on, Frosty."

That soon resulted in Alaska's biggest pillow fight, one could ever imagine


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's pov

I scratched my eyes as we arrived at the desired location. The man in a black suit got off and passed a flirtatious grin before handing me a ten dollar bill.

Life of a cabby driver wasn't easy, especially if he/she was still a student but who could complain if this was what your destiny had decided for you. I started to drive by, occasionally glancing at the lustrous Alaskan leaves.

Jamie and I were very young when our parents passed away. My Mom had passed away while giving birth to Jamie, and my father, just four years ago. It was a painful memory to endure at the tender age of 13, but it shouldn't be me, who should complain about all the misfortune that had befallen on us; it should be Jamie, who had been suffering from congenital heart disease . I tightened my hold on the steering wheel as the thoughts started to cloud my brain.

Since the day my father passed away, we had been living with our dear old grandma. Boy! she is a darling. We had been nurtured partly on my grandpa's property, and partly on the income I used to earn by driving Taxi or working shifts at cafes. As far as my tuition fees was concerned, I'm proud to say that I'm an excellent student, with excellent grades and so, studying on scholarship.

It had been my ambition since a really young age to become a doctor, mostly derived from the passion to treat Jamie. Belonging to a poor family was difficult, more difficult than one could imagine. I had been saving my allowance since my diaper days for the expensive heart surgery that the doctors are to perform when he'll turn 13 (only two years to go).

Though, initially my grandma was completely against my idea of driving a cab, i was able to persuade her. I'm quite proud that i made that decision, because most of my savings came merely from driving. In vacations it was an everyday obligation, however in school days i was allowed twice a week with car keys. My Grandma kept a strict watch on my grades.

I took a sharp Right as I started to approach Bailey Street. It was quiet a peaceful neighborhood, with one tiny little flaw; Merida! (My neighbor and best friend)

As i parked my car in the garage, i saw her Red curls bouncing up and down. Typical Mer

Shuffling through the kitchen, I entered the lounge where my grandma sat, knitting her wool fabric, while Merida tried to wrestle with my brother over a few bits of chocolate. Shuffling towards the lounge, i quickly slipped on my home slippers, and grabbed a cucumber from the fridge.

"Finally! I had been waiting since ages!" she huffed in annoyance.

I simply smirked, "Wasn't expecting that cowboy to propose you that early." this caught her off guard, and she was beet red.

"Hiccup did not! we already agreed that it would be way to early!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sure..by the time I'll become a doctor, you would already be a mother of 5." Merida simply stuck her tongue out.

Jamie came out of nowhere, and encircled his arms around my waist. "ELSA! MY CHOCOLATE!" I laughed loudly and decided to play with him, "No 'hello how are you my sister' or No 'please' before you ask me for chocolate? Merida has been a bad influence on you lately."

"HEY! he's your brother. He shares more of your genes. Stupid Elsa!"

Meanwhile Jamie, was busy doing my body search, and was at last successful in his mission. "Dude! Hey! I didn't buy the entire bar for you! HEY! LISTEN TO ME YOUNG MAN!" I tried to chase Jamie as took the entire bar, but he was too quick to enter into his room and locked the door. "AHANNN" i cried.

"Serves you right." i glared at Merida furiously, while she played with the tips of her bombard hair.

"Are you kids done? or should I keep my hearing Aid aside for the entire week." My poor grandma huffed in annoyance. Till now i hadn't noticed that she was seated here the entire time. i came up to her, greeting her as loudly as i could, not leaving her before kissing her cheek. She caught my wrist before I was about to leave her side.

"Elsa, it's 12pm, Already too late! Check my Blood pressure right now." I groaned internally. One of the worst things about grandma was the fact that she that she was too health conscious. Checking her blood pressure, body temperature and listening to her digestive problems was my daily routine. World's most eccentric Grandma, I know. Yet I loved her more then anyone else.

* * *

After doing my routine 'Tasks', i was finally free. I sat down next to Merida on the couch. She was busy eating biscuits and reading comics. That was when i noticed something,

"Hey Mer? where did you get those biscuits from?"

"The cabinets." she replied lazily

I looked at her sheepishly. "Uhhh but we didn't buy any biscuits since last 6 months." She looked at my questioningly. That was when realization struck me.

"Merida! You're eating expired biscuits!"

Her face dropped all of sudden. "AHHHHHHHH" she screamed. Quickly throwing the biscuits away, she ran towards the washroom to spit the contents out of her mouth.

"You guys should be serial killers. It really suits your personalities." Merida groaned as she laid on the couch.

"Your fault. I've told you a millions of times not to eat something without checking it's expiry date." I said while washing the dishes

"YES MOM. THANKS FOR THE ADVISING ME RATHER THAN THROWING THOSE ROTTEN BISCUITS AWAY!" After all the yelling, she sighed and sat up

From the corner of my eye, i saw her approaching me. I turned towards her, as she hesitantly played with her fingers.

"What is it Merida?" i asked concerned. i quickly wiped the last dish with a cloth and walked towards her."

"Elsie, remember the time when you sneaked into my room and said that you wanted to go on a scavenger hunt in the middle of the night? I even got beat up by my mom for that."

I pretended to think. "I do recall it, but i don't think it was me. It was a someone with red curly hair who called me to join her on the journey, and at the end of the got us both busted."

"Was it?" Merida said inaudibly, more to herself, but i was able to catch that. I rolled my eyes.

"Mer, what do you want?"

She was taken aback by surprise. I smirked in victory. She told me that she was to go on a hangout with that cowboy (Hiccup) and his old childhood friend from New York (What was his name again?), and she wanted me to join her party: simple (not really).

"Soooooooo Are you in?"

"Nope, see you later" I said and got up, but a strong hand stopped me from going to my room.

"DUDE! please! i need your help. I can't meet his New York friend like that! I don't even know how to talk properly." she was agitated.

"You say that as if I come from the posh area of Manhattan. DUDE, don't underestimate yourself. He's just from New York, which is a grand city i must agree, but we are Alaskans. We're not inferior!"

" Please Elsa, just this once!'

"Merida look, i have a tight schedule these days, the school is going to start in a month and-" she gave me her puppy dog face which was too tempting to resist.

"Elsa!it'll be the last time that I'll ask you to do me any favour. I love you a lot! you know that? and if you're not going then I'm cancelling this hangout."

"URGGHHHH" I groaned in annoyance.

I had no particular problem with her dating life nor her boyfriend. The fact was that I had been already put into such situation before. It was Merida's date with him and I was the third wheeler; as expected. Picture a scene where your bestfriend is spoon feeding her boyfriend , looking all cute and mushy as possible, while you on the other hand would be present there all the time with a, 'Fuck! i should have stayed at home and watched netflix' Face.

Orrrrrr...

I could try to escape after starting a decent conversation at the hangout by excusing myself for being late for my work shift! PERFECT!

"I'll take that as a YES?" Merida gazed at my face with a hopeful glow in her eyes. I sighed.

The next thing i knew was that I was being crushed by Merida's large bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

THAT WAS THE LAST TIME I WAS GOING TO HELP HER


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 ON BOARD!

Elsa's pov;

PEEEPP!

I honked the horn of my car as loudest as I could for every Alaskan to hear me out. Guess Merida was an exception.

"I WOULD LOVE TO SLAP YOU, BUT THAT WOULD BE ANIMAL ABUSE!" Cried an old lady from her house, aka Mother Gothel who happened to be our dear neighbor as well. When Merida and I were young, we used to play together around the corner, just across her house. She used to be so annoyed by our playfulness, that she once confiscated our dolls as a punishment, for making a lot of noise. Since then onward, she's been on our hate list. I huffed in annoyance.

"THEN GO SLAP YOURSELF!" I cried in anger and went for another round

PPEEEEEEPPPP!

"DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS, YOUNG LADY!?"

I rolled my eyes. That was an old one, "NOOOPPEE! THEY WERE TOO BUSY DYING! I'LL ASK THEM TO SEND YOU AN INVITATION, SOOOONN!" I slurred while smirking to myself. Oh I was loving this shit..

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!

"IT'S GOOD THAT THEY'RE NOT ALIVE TO SEE A MONSTER IN FORM OF DAUGHTER, TODAY!" out of the corner of my eye I saw her coming out of her house; face distorted in anger.

"YUP! THEY DIDN'T EVEN LIVE UP TO SEE AN OLD UGLY HAG, IN FORM OF A NEIGHBOUR! "

PEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

she roared "WHY YOU LITT_"

...so i decided to block her out.

PPPPEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

"BLOODY DAUGHTER OF A B_"

PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!

I laughed when I saw her face as red as a tomato. Suddenly, I saw a red mush ball, entering the passenger seat. " I'm so sorry Elsa! I just had to go through some final touches." I thanked God that she was finally here, or else Gothel and I would have ripped each other's throats by now. I spared a death glare at Merida, "You called me at around 3 to pick you up. I literally had to wait for you, for_"

"I'M CALLING THE POLIC_"

PPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

After giving the last horn, I drove off. "Geez! what was that all about?" Merida questioned curiously. I rolled my eyes at the culprit of the whole mess.

"Long story"

* * *

Third person's Pov

"Damn! those eyes!"

The waitress of Rose's Cafe giggled, as Jack tucked the strands of hair behind her ear. She gave him a shy smile. "Did anyone tell you that you have snowflakes design in your orbs?", she flirted back.

He was a player, he knew that. The fact that it was the first time that a certain brown haired guy had witnessed how good of a player he was, was something new. Hiccup shook his head and got up from the table on which he was sitting for 30 minutes now.

"You're the first_AH OUCHH! AH AH AH NOT THE EARRR NOT THE EARRRRR..." Hiccup tried to drag him by his ear lobe. "Sorry, he's suffering from sugar rush. Gets hyped up over little attention." The waitress frowned at Hiccup's explanation, but shrugged it off and got back to what she had been doing previously.

"Dude! you're no fun!" Jack whined.

"Yeah! and playing with girls, is your definition of having fun?!" Jack was about to answer that but was quickly shut up by Hiccup's glare that said, 'It was a rhetorical question, you idiot'

"You know what? try it then."

"Wait what?" Hiccup looked at Jack quizzically .

"You heard me. Try it." Seeing hiccup's horrified face, he decided to play his trump card. "..Ha Ha! that's what I expected. A goody-two shoes-barbie-princess would never spare a moment to have fun without his girlfriend. To be completely honest, dude, I pity you. You're living a life no worse then that of a loyal dog."

Hiccup gritted his teeth. It took him 5 tons of strength, to prevent himself from getting up and punching Jack square in the face. He had the audacity to call HICCUP HADDOCK THE GREAT! a loyal dog!? He controlled his anger and decided to accept his challenge "Which. One?"

Jack smiled in truimph, "The one with blonde hair and brown eyes." He surely was enjoying this. The hangout was a total package. While they were waiting for Hiccup's girlfriend and her best friend ( he was so looking forward to seeing his girlfriend's bestfriend), he got an opportunity to meet many beautiful brown-eyed waitresses. Not to mention, he was going to see his bestfriend flirt for the very first time.

"Best of luck! may your ship sail to Atlantis , and never come back!"

Hiccup finally approached the girl with whom Jack had flirted a minute ago. She was busy cleaning the counter, and was not looking in his direction.

"AHEM...AHEM!"

The amplitude of his voice seemed to startle the girl to the extent, that she fell, landing butt face on the ground.

"SHIT! I'm so sorry! so sorry! Are you okay?"

The girl got up, and it looked as if she was in great pain. Hiccup could not decide whether it was from the fall or from facing the doom of talking to him. Meanwhile Jack sat there face palming his face, the whole time.

"I'm okay, is there anything that you need sir?" The girl tried to look polite as possible, however Hiccup was smart enough to see the irritation hidden behind her cool facade.

"Uh..May..Uhh..I..a..I wanted to ask, if.. Uhh..." His eyes lingered on the menu display.

"...is..bacon chicken or beef!" His eyes lit up, when he was able to form a coherent sentence. It took him only a few seconds to realize that his coherent sentence structure had an incoherent meaning.

"Sir, bacon is animal meat. So it includes both chicken and beef" The waitress answered, still dumbfounded by his question. Without making things even worse than they were, Hiccup mumbled a small 'thank you' and made his way towards the table.

Jack, who by now was pretending to look out of the window, embarrassed as hell, decided to look at his friend. "Do I know you, Sir? Actually this seat is reserved for my friend."

Hiccup glared daggers at him. "You're so gonna pay for this Frost!"

* * *

"They're here!" Hiccup squealed, while banging the table, like a fan girl who saw her celebrity crush for the very first time. A few of the customers; who had been watching Hiccup since his first failed attempt to woo the waitress, snickered. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"Stop acting like a Japanese high school girl, Idiot! people are looking." He whisper-yelled

However Hiccup was in his own world and didn't seem to pay attention to Jack's agitation, for the love of his life was making her way towards him.

"QUICK! smell me! do I look fine? Are my hair alright!? Am I_"

"Yeah you smell like a skunk, as always."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how Jack was completely relaxed in this situation, but then again, Merida was HIS girlfriend. Not Jack's.

Jack scolded himself mentally, taking notes not to ever go on a double date with Hiccup as his male partner. He decided to look out of the window, as always.

"So sorry we're late!" a voice seemed to startle Jack. He looked up to find a blue-eyed girl, with scarlet hair. She pecked Hiccup on the cheek. This seemed to have a terrible affect on Hiccup, as he blushed terribly.

_oohh so this was Merida_

"Yeah, she spent 2 hours in front of the mirror. Don't mind her." Another girl with soft silky platinum blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes laughed giving Hiccup a side hug, as if they had been pals since 7 grade.

She was the most beautiful girl Jack had ever laid eyes on. Her laugh, was like a melody! music to ears! He eyed her from head to toe. The pastel blue bush-shirt and skinny jeans complemented her slender hour-glass figure. She had the most stunning facial features he had ever seen. Large blue crystalline eyes, as deep as an ocean. He felt like drowning in them. A cute-button nose, complementing her porcelain face. Her small pulp cherry red lips, looked so...so...Juicy?

Fuck, Frost! you're screwed

"Says the girl, who was about to get us arrested 30 minutes ago." Merida chuckled, making Hiccup frown a bit, in confusion.

"what happened?" He asked.

Elsa shrugged, "your girlfriend loves to exaggerate."

"Aaand...this must be your friend. Jack" Merida changed the topic as soon as her eyes landed on the white-haired stranger. He seemed to have spaced off, by the look on his face. Not to mention, his eyes were averted in Elsa's direction the whole time.

"Correction: My childhood best friend. Meet Jackson Overland Frost, commonly known as Jack Frost or Jack, for short." Hiccup made a grand introduction. Jack on the other hand, paid no attention.

"Dude! we know Elsa is really pretty, but will you stop drooling. It's nasty!"

"AM NOT" Jack's reflexes kicked into action, when he caught a few words that Hiccup spoke, and snapped into focus. It seemed as if it their souls had been switched for a moment.

He looked at Elsa again, who was awkwardly rubbing her hands over her arms, trying to look at anything, except him.

_Great going Frost_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love and support you guys have shown to this book. It's really pleasing to see you guys enjoying it. **

**Special thanks to EleanorGardner for sparing a lot of time and effort on this story. You're really gifted with the ability of turning a simple piece of writing into magic! **

**There you guys go with the 4th chapter...**

* * *

Rose's Café was a lovely place, with a warm and cozy environment. Its dark mahogany outer walls were unadorned, and this simplicity made Elsa adore the little café. Not to mention the lovely aroma of cocoa beans that floated through the place, which made her salivate to the extent that she had to work to prevent herself from drooling. Customers passed in and out, and people walked by the windows as they went about their lives on the other side of the glass.

Normally Elsa would ponder over her daily tasks and her future goals when she was alone like this or when she used to drive. However, this day was a bit different, for she was being OGLED by a complete STRANGER, who had the AUDACITY TO CHECK HER OUT! AND DIDN'T EVEN SPARE A THOUGHT ABOUT HOW RUDE HE WAS BEING!

Yup! Both Jack and Elsa were seated across each other, face-to-face, on opposite benches. How much worse could Elsa's life get?!

It had been 10 minutes since they had entered the café, and neither of them had said a single word to the other. The silence they were sitting in wasn't the usual relaxing quiet of the cafe, and Elsa was very uncomfortable with the whole situation, especially since she was being rudely stared at by a silver haired doofus.

Merida and Hiccup on the other hand were secretly pleased to notice each other, and the pair looked around awkwardly, trying to avoid letting the other person know when they snuck a quick glance at them.

"Sooooo..." Merida decided to break the silence, "Did you dye your hair?" She pointed at Jack's silver hair.

"Huh? umm...yes?" Caught off guard, he diverted his attention from Elsa and quickly composed himself. "Yes, definitely. It's a trending fashion these days, in New York," Jack answered, laughing nervously.

"Guess you and Elsa have the same tas- Ouch! What was that for?" Merida moaned in pain, as she felt Elsa's foot stomp on her own.

In an attempt to carry the conversation forward, Jack turned to Elsa. "So, Elizabeth, right? Is that your full name?"

"Elsa. My full name is Elsa. It's not a nickname," she said shortly, still annoyed by his initial rudeness.

"Nice name, especially for a beauty like you. It suits you."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow. Taking it as a cue, she decided to play along. " You have a unique name as well. You're just as cute as I imagined Jack Frost to be."

Merida snorted loudly. "Jack Frost?! As in that old man in the stories that we used to read together when we were children?"

Feigning ignorance of such matters, Elsa shot back at the girl. "WHAT?! Jackson really does remind me of Jack Frost!"

Jack on the other hand, felt lost. Did these girls really think he bore a resemblance to the old, wrinkled version of 'Jack Frost'? Seriously!?

He decided to start again. "Um, well.. what do you think about the new version of Jack Frost?"

Answering easily, Elsa replied to the nervous boy. "Well, to be honest, I don't hold any grudges against the new version of the story. It's just that..um..it's...superficial?... in a manner of speaking. I feel as if the illustrators of the newer version used the masculinity and youthful version of Jack Frost just to lure in a larger readership, and to sell more merchandise."

Jack frowned. He was actually a fan of the newer version; mostly because when the new pictures of this character came out, most of the girls in his high school went crazy over it. The fact that Jackson's features closely resembled the so-called handsome 'Jack Frost', was the main thing that made him popular in the first place. He even changed his nickname from 'Jay' to 'Jack Frost', and dyed his hair silver, leading most of the girls from his high school to swoon over his attractive good looks. He was the 'IT' boy of Burgess High school.

Jack didn't know whether to feel bad about the fact that she had just insulted his favorite character, or to be annoyed about the fact that he apparently resembled the older version of Jack Frost (who looked as old as his great-great grandpa). To top it all off, the blonde girl's red haired friend, Merida, had the same view on the subject.

Hiccup, who had been quiet the entire time, decided to change the topic.

"So, who wants coffee?"

A clamour of voices answered him, calling out a variety of beverage types. Hiccup got up from his seat to go order, and tried to remember what everyone had wanted.

_Let's see: a Latte for Jack, an Espresso for Merida, and two cappuccinos for Elsa and I._

Shuffling across the floor, he made his way towards the counter, not looking up from his wallet. The moment he arrived at the counter, he regretted coming there all by himself. The very same waitress who he had humiliated himself in front of, was standing right in front of him.

Before he could walk away with his already deflated ego in even worse condition, the waitress looked up and noticed him standing there.

"Sir, may I help you?" she chirped. There was something in her voice that made Hiccup relax.

She gave him a smile.

It was neither sarcastic, nor was it full of malice; it was actually a genuine smile, full of warmth and happiness. Hiccup smiled back, relieved. She seemed to be a nice person

"Two cappuccinos, one Latte and an Espresso," Hiccup said all in one breath.

"Is that all, sir?"

"That would be it, uhhh..." Hiccup quickly glanced at her name tag. "...Astrid."

"May I ask if you'd like bacon with that, sir?" Astrid laughed.

Hiccup turned red as a tomato, unsure of what to say next. That was the reason why he tried to avoid her so much; he always became tongue-tied whenever she was around. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment and looked down at to his feet.

He hated it. Hated himself for being so awkward in front of girls. When it came to talking to guys, he would probably yell out a mouthful of cusses which his mother would have never imagined her beloved son saying, and the conversation would continue to hop from subject to subject, while he stood at the edge of the group and listened, only interjecting enough comments to seem engaged. Yet, he was a dork at heart, and no one fully understood this, or was ready to accept that fact except for his 3 friends who were sitting at the other side of the cafe.

Jack had always been better at tackling such stuff. He was a professional playboy, a talented cameramen and was way too handsome for his own good. Hiccup on the other hand, was a normal nerd, who you'd encounter in high school or college any day of the year.

_If only he could trade seventeen years of his life in exchange for living a single day as Jackson Overland Frost..._

"Just kidding!" Astrid chuckled, a smile dancing on her lips.

Hiccup jerked out of his thoughts as soon as he heard Astrid's voice.

"Oh! It's okay, I get that a lot." Hiccup smiled faintly, and started rummaging his wallet.

"Hey! I mean, sir. I'm so sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean to ridicule you, if you think that's the case. Actually, to be honest, I found it quite adorable." Astrid gave a toothy smile.

"Adorable?" Hiccup questioned dubiously.

"Well...I've met many flirts in this cafe, like your friend back there-," She pointed at Jack, "-but never a guy who'd actually tried to flirt with me by asking whether bacon is beef or chicken."

Hiccup rolled his eyes playfully, "Yeah, that was kind of an accident. Don't doubt my abilities."

"Suuurrree." Astrid drawled playfully.

"I'm sorry for making you trip and all. If it wasn't for my friends dare, I would have minded my own business. Guess I learned a lesson today."

"No, but seriously, you're a good person. I need to thank you for saving me from that creepy friend of yours. I was literally about to hit him with a broom stick, if he tried to keep flirting much longer. Thanks for dragging him away. You're actually a good person. Not to mention, your girlfriend is a lucky girl."

"Wait, how did you know she's my-"

"Hey, _babe!_ "

Hiccup's voice was cut off by Merida's. He looked around to see her standing just beside her. He was so engrossed in the conversation with Astrid, that he actually hadn't noticed Merida approaching them.

"Is there something wrong, _babe_? You seem to be taking a lot of time with the order."

The first thing Hiccup noticed was the edge in Merida's voice. Her muscles were tense, and she was wearing a tight-lipped smile. It was so not like Merida. Her eyes seemed to glance between both Astrid's and his. There was some kind of a hidden warning in her eyes.

The next thing, he realized with a shock, was since when did she start calling him babe!?

Wait! Was she jealous?

Uncomfortable with his sudden realization, Hiccup quickly handed a 10 dollar bill to Astrid. He wanted to settle things down before matters became worse.

_Before Merida turns into the Hulk_, he thought.

Back at the booth, things were getting tense.

* * *

"Have you never seen a woman in your life before!" Elsa finally asked Jack in exasperation.

She was all alone at the mercy of this... this OBNOXIOUS creature. She promised herself from that day, to never come on a double date with Merida. This was the FIRST and the LAST date. Merida had the guts to actually abandon her, to check on her boyfriend, while she was stuck with a rude jerk of a boy, JACK FROST, who for some reason thought that it was fine to sit and stare unashamedly at Elsa, like she was some object in a store window.

"Why yes! it's actually the first time I've laid eyes on a such a beautif-"

"Just stop it, OK! I'm not interested in anything you have to say!" Elsa snapped

"Ouch! That hurts, princess," Jack pretended to clench his heart

"Then go die under the truck, for all I care!"

"If that truck belongs to you, then I'm ready to embrace my demise, like a brave martyr."

"You found that on the internet, didn't you?" Elsa asked, eyes boring into him.

"Pfffttt! Why would I do that," Jack chuckled nervously.

It was no use, she thought in despair. She was just way too tired of him to expend any more energy answering his attempts at flirting. She just wanted to go home, take a long shower, and lay in her cozy bed. Jack was not worth her time.

"Earth to Elsa? Helloooo? Anyone out there?" Jack called, trying to gain her attention again.

Ignoring him, Elsa hummed quietly as she plugged her earphones in, closed her eyes, and started listening to her favorite playlist.

_BUZZZZZ_

Elsa's eyes shot open when she felt the vibration of her phone. Swiftly swiping her hands on a napkin, she opened her message notifications.

_'So, are you single?'_

Elsa frowned. The message belonged to an unknown number. She bit her lower lip, and reread the message and the number again.

_BUZZZZZ_

There came another message.

_'Stop biting your lips! My lips are feeling jealous.'_

Elsa stared at the screen of her phone and then looked up at Jack in shock. How in the world did Jack get her number!? As far as she could remember, she had strictly prohibited both Hiccup and Merida from giving away her cell number to strangers. She trusted them, and she knew that they wouldn't have done such a thing. On the other hand, she was pretty sure that she couldn't trust this guy at all. Therefore, to get to the bottom of the matter, she decided to text him back.

_'How did you get this number?_

She looked up from to phone again to check Jack's facial expressions. He was smirking proudly the entire time while texting her back.

She heard her phone vibrate again.

_'I have my sources, darling.'_

* * *

_**Reply to the guest reviews**_

**Thank you so much you guys! You're reviews were really motivating! I felt more energetic while writing the following chapter.**

**I really appreciate the betas who reviewed my work initially. I know it's a really tough job.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Will be waiting for your reviews. Feel free to comment/suggest anything right away... I don't bite :)**

**Love, **

**Kristena2018**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**Before we get into this chapter, I would like to apologize to you all for the immense delay. College has started and life is no longer the fantasy I had been living before. Anyways, to all my loyal readers; thank you sooooo much for your support and kind reviews. It's really heart warming to see you all liking this so much and your reviews really motivate me to write this story. And yes...I would love to slap Jack across his face if I was Elsa, but let's just wait for the right moment ;)**

**Also, please do check out my one-shots: 'No turning back' and 'Mama's boy'.Hope you like it as well**

**Special thanks to Acochran5! You're the best person existing on this entire planet!**

**Let's get into this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

'I have my sources, darling.'

Elsa frowned at the letters that appeared on the screen. Her head snapped up as she looked at the proud smirk that Jack wore on his face. Without sparing a minute to think, she stomped his foot.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Jack yelped in pain.

"HOW. DID. YOU. GET. MY. NUMBER," Elsa emphasized every single word she uttered and intensified her glare. She was getting sick of his game. It was about time that she confronted him.

" I kind of, took it from Hiccup."

"You stole it." She gave him a blank face.

"I didn't STEAL it, I took it without Hiccup knowing it." He tried to quote the word 'steal' with two fingers.

"Right." She narrowed her eyes but decided to let it go. For some reason, Elsa always felt sympathetic towards people with mental problems. Jack was no exception.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you single?" Jack however persisted in what he was doing.

"How many Elsa's do you see in this Cafe?" Her eyes were glued on her phone, as she had long ago, made a resolution to play it 'calm'.

"No, I mean...well... do you have... a boyfriend?"

"Didn't know you were a part time matchmaker, Frost" Elsa smirked as she noticed Jack's grimace from her peripheral vision.

"I was—" He began but was cut off when he noticed that Elsa wasn't paying attention.

Instead of looking at the person who was sitting in front of her, her eyes averted to the counter. Hiccup was making his way towards them, his hands occupied with the tray that carried their coffees.

"There you go!" He said when he finally arrived, and was about to sit on his respective chair, when he noticed that Merida was rooted to the spot where she had previously been standing-near the counter.

"What is she doing there?" Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The red head started to make her way towards the exit, which made the brunette stand up immediately and follow her lead, abandoning both of them.

Elsa, who by now was quiet confused, looked at them as they exited the Cafe, "What's up with them?"

"Nothing much. He's got some things to sort out." Jack shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm...this coffee is good. You should try it!" He exclaimed

She looked at Jack incredulously as he sipped on his coffee, drowning in the pleasure of its aroma. For a person who came from urban area, he was more relaxed than she was.

Shrugging, she took the coffee cup in her hands and decided that it was the only thing she could do at that moment.

* * *

"Hey Merida! wait up,"

Hiccup chased after Merida who was currently heading toward the exit door of the Cafe.

"Merida! Where are you going?" He yelled after her as soon as the glass door banged his nose when he tried to catch her wrist, but she was quick enough to dodge it and quickly slipped through the door.

"What was that for?!" He yelled as he continued his pursuit. For a woman with legs as small as chicken legs, she was quite fast. Hiccup quickly caught her wrist and pulled her towards himself.

"What's your problem—!"

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" She glared at him intensely. It felt as if her eyes were spitting fire. For a moment Hiccup wanted to retreat back to their table where Jack and Elsa were seated. Besides, it was no use talking to Merida when she was angry.

"Look, I was only there to give our orders to Astrid and that's that. End of the story." Hiccup waved his hand animatedly.

"Oh! I see. So you want me to believe that you just met her today and you got to know her name on the first day of meeting, by coincidence? "

"YES!" He shouted in excitement when he realized that she had finally understood what he was trying to say. Unfortunately, her unwavering expression were enough to tell him that she wasn't buying it.

"I saw her name from her name tag."

"Let's just imagine for a moment, that you don't exactly know her name. Who'll explain the level of frankness you had with her?" She gave him a death glare and tried to stay as calm as possible. The storm was raging inside her and was ready to explode at any moment.

"We weren't frank at all! Pfffttt! why would you even say that?" He tried to cover up his nervousness. She was right on this point. If Hiccup was in her place, he would have suspected her for her casualness with a stranger, even if that stranger was supposed to serve her. But how was he supposed to tell her, with his own damn mouth, that the certain white-haired devil had dared him to flirt with that Blondie?

"So Jack was right all along," Merida slipped her hand in her pocket and took out her phone. After unlocking it, she rummaged her video files and pressed the particular video she wanted to show him. Merida shoved her phone towards Hiccup.

He looked at the screen and frowned. It was a video of him helping Astrid stand up when she had fallen down due to his spontaneous appearance a while ago. Unfortunately, the video was non-audible, so if an outsider was to look at it, he might have guessed that the duo was actually a couple rather than complete strangers.

"Look, this is not how it looks—"

"—You're unbelievable." Merida announced her final verdict as she snatched her phone from his hand. She quickly turned around to hide her tears which were on the verge of spilling and headed towards Elsa's car.

"Merida..." Hiccup called out but made no further attempts to stop her.

Gritting his teeth, he took a moment to compose himself. He ruffled his hair as he had glanced at the Cafe from which he had exited.

"JACK FROST!"

* * *

"Like, she was totally into me. I told her to leave me alone because we were never meant to be, but no! As fierce as her love was, her obsession over me was way worse!"

"And, then she begged you on her knees, I guess?" Elsa replied while rolling her eyes playfully.

"You're smart. Anyways, when I told her that 'no' means no, she—"

"She tried to kidnap you?"

"No! she started beating me with her sandals! So the moral of the story is; never date a girl who wears heels," Jack smirked.

"Sure...I'll keep that in mind," Elsa said while she sipped on her coffee.

Taking it as a cue, he played along, "I think you're not fond of heels that much."

"I LOVE heels actually. I'm wearing some right now," She smirked internally. If there was something Elsa was good at, it was turning guys off.

"Oh! I see. Heels do look nice on long—"Before he could have continued, Hiccup showed up out of nowhere.

Without any warning, he took a hold of Jack's collar, "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" He yelled at Jack.

By now, most of the customers were looking at them. The scene that Hiccup was causing made Elsa uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to be ushered out of her favorite Cafe.

"Hiccup, you're causing a scene; let's take this outside," She spoke calmly, warning dripped from her tongue as she stood up and held Hiccup's shoulders.

Without much coaxing, he let go of Jack's collar and turned towards Elsa and gave her a hesitant nod. He then strode towards the doors.

Meanwhile Jack looked at his friend with wide eyes. It was the first time that he had witnessed the wrath in Hiccup's eyes. It was quite true that Hiccup was one of his calmest friends. The question here was; what had driven him to this edge? Surely it didn't have to something with the small prank that Jack had tried to pull over the brunette's girlfriend. Right?

Elsa motioned him to follow her. The duo walked out in silence, until Elsa decided to break it.

"What happened?"

"You'll find out," Jack replied calmly. He followed Elsa until she led him to some empty street, away from the busy roads.

"What is this place?" His eyes furrowed as he looked around.

"Don't know. Hiccup texted me to bring you here." She said.

Jack gulped as he saw a familiar silhouette approach him.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

'And there he goes again' Jack thought as he was tackled to the ground by his best friend, who was trying his best to beat him to a pulp but was constantly being stopped by the fair maiden who tried to pull him away.

"CHEAPSTER! MOTHER—!" Hiccup yelled as Elsa tried drag him back and was successful when he finally pulled away from him.

"—Language!" She cut in.

"—DISAPPOINTER!" He then added," ELSA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Shaking in rage, Hiccup glared at him. Elsa, by now, was standing between both of the boys barricading Hiccup's attacks.

"Look! I didn't know your girl has trust issues or something!" Jack squeaked as he held onto Elsa's shoulder like a shield, protecting himself from the attacks.

"Trust issues?" She looked at him incredulously

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HER TO DO IN THIS SITUATION? TOSS CONFETTI AT ME?!" Hiccup yelled.

"Which—"

"—Dude! it was just a prank!" Jack interrupted.

"AND TO THINK THAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT OF YOU AS MY BEST FRIEND!" Hiccup made another attempt of throwing a punch towards the white-haired boy, who was cowering behind Elsa.

"Would anyone please tell me what's going on?" She shouted at the top of the lungs.

She was so done with all the ruckus. The deadly look in her eyes silenced both the boys, as they tried to calm themselves down. After taking a sigh of relief she swatted Jack's hands away from her shoulders and moved aside, no longer blocking their tracks.

"What happened Hicc?" She walked towards Hiccup and held his shoulder.

"He...he made Merida believe that I was...cheating on her." Hiccup let out.

"What!" Elsa exclaimed as she glared over her shoulder at the silver-haired culprit. She looked at Hiccup once again, waiting for him to proceed but no words came out after that. Yup, he was a man of few words. That day Elsa realized the reason why he used to get highest marks in school for summary writing.

"Where were you Elsa? When he was showing her my video!" Hiccup asked gravely, eyes locked on the ground.

Elsa's mouth fell open as she looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes. Before she could have mustered a reply, Jack had beaten her to it.

"She was in the bathroom." Jack finally spoke after a long time. Turning towards Elsa, he sighed and finally spoke, " While you were in the bathroom, I decided to pull a prank on Merida. I showed her a video of Hicc flirting with a random blonde chick—"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER!" Hiccup yelled and lunged at Jack again.

"OKAY! Maybe he wasn't flirting." Jack yelped while he was being tackled to the ground.

"TELL HER THAT IT WAS YOUR STUPID DARE!" he aimed a punch at Jack. "You wanted me to flirt with- AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

He started laughing like a maniac when Jack started tickling him.

Meanwhile, Elsa just stared at the two imbeciles as if them both had grown a second head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. She immediately picked the call of the person in question.

"—Merida! where are you! I've been worrying- SHUT UP HICCUP!" She glared at the brunette boy who was by now tackled to the ground, laughing with tears in his eyes."

"What you want more? I'll give you more!" Jack laughed while tickling him to death. Elsa's eyes widened at how dirty the following sentence sounded.

Without thinking, she made a sprint for the nearest corner, making sure that Merida didn't catch a single voice from the background.

"—Was that...Hiccup and... Jack?" She heard Merida's voice crack as soon as she found the safest spot she could take refuge at.

"Merida! it's not what you think."

"Elsa, I'll talk to you later. I... just called to inform you that... I took your... car."

"Wait, how did you get the ke- never mind." Elsa shook her head as she was well aware of Merida's capabilities of stealing her car keys. "Go straight home. When you reach there, text me."

"O-okay" Merida sniffed as the line disconnected.

She then walked towards the two boys.

"Stop it!" Hiccup said in an annoyed tone as Jack finally released him and he got up while dusting the dirt away from his clothes.

Her blood boiled as she saw how much of a pain the both of them had afflicted on her best friend. She walked closer to them and the closer got, the more she felt the urge to slap them across their faces.

"Elsa, who were you talking to?"

"To your girlfriend." She replied curtly, keeping her posture as rigid as she could. "She heard you laugh."

Guilt started to rise from the pit of his stomach, as he stood his ground. Without saying anything else, he headed out of the alley, leaving the duo behind to stand there and watch his silhouette slowly disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to all my dear readers. First of all thank you so much for showing so much love to my first fanfic on this site and coping up with my stupid work-loaded ass. It's truly very annoying when you can't take time out to resume your writing just because you're stuck with your stupid college assignments.**

**Also, I wanted to notify you guys that after next two chapters (probably), we'll move to the actual plotline of the story.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and leave a review to let me know how you feel about this.**

* * *

The duo stood rooted to the spot for quite a long time. Watching silently as Hiccup finally disappeared into the shadows. She shifted to her other foot.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. That was the reason why she never wanted to get into relationships in the first place. It was all going to end like this. Living a life of a single potato was much better than fighting like cats and dogs.

"Are you seriously comparing real human beings to cats and dogs?"

Great! she said that out loud. In front of her red-haired best friend's rival. Just great.

"I hope you're happy now! Have a nice day," she said in a stern voice before mocking a curtsy. Elsa then turned on her heels and headed towards the nearest bus stop since she had no ride back home.

She never expected her day to turn out like that. For once, when she finally decided that she would hang out with her friends, dropping her previous plans of ditching them—this had to happened.

"Oh come on Elinor! you couldn't be mad at me?" Jack whined as he slowly followed her, making Elsa's blood boil.

"Shut up! and go follow your 'Elinor'!"

"Don't worry. I'm right behind ya!" He called behind her back as she started to quicken her pace.

Why did he had to be so stupidly stubborn. Out of all those handsome suitors who had once pursued her it had to be HIM who had to be the most persistent one. The dude had a nerve to still hit on her after all the fuss he had caused.

"You know, you better slow down since you're wearing heels. Not that it would be a problem carrying you around...", he quickly caught up with her, matching her strides as he flexed his muscle.

"Say, Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"Care to shut up?"

His expectant eyes drooped down as he looked down at his feet.

'Much better' she thought as she performed a victory dance in her head. By now they had arrived at the bus stop and were patiently waiting for it to arrive as they sat on a vacant bench. They saw one approaching them as they hurriedly stood up to line up in a queue.

"I would but you're too beautiful to resist." He smirked.

URGHHH!

* * *

After paying for her fare, she scanned the interior of the bus in hopes of finding any vacant seat. To her despair there wasn't any unoccupied seat available and the wrath of her heels was finally taking a toll over her feet.

She uncomfortably shifted over her feet as she held onto the nearest free pole available. The bus was crowded and all the hopes of finding a vacant seat had disappeared.

Before she even had the chance to grasp the pole firmly, the bus started to move. The sudden motion propelled her backwards and she lost her footing because of her heels.

Those stupid, shitty little he_

Her eyes widened when her back collided against someone. She sighed in relief, internally thanking the heavens for the rescue and turned around to apologize to the person she had bumped into.

"Miss me already?" he smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

Ladies and gentlemen, it was none other than our one and only hero, Jackson Overland Frost.

Elsa regained her senses and tried to swallow her shock, "You again!"

Okay 'shock' might be a small word to describe her feelings at the moment. She was beyond 'Mortified' to say (deleted for) the very least. She quickly took a few steps back from him as she roughly removed his hand from the small of her waist. It was then that she realized that one of her heels had slipped off her foot during the course of the accident.

She desperately scanned the floor of the bus for any sign of the missing shoe.

AHA!

Before she could have bent over to grab her shoe, Jack had already beaten her to it. He then stood up from his crouched position and glanced at her foot, which was swollen by now.

"Please give me back my—"

"—Wait here!"

He then turned around and headed over to a duo that sat at the furthest corner. Sitting beside the window, was an old aged woman who seemed to be in her mid 50's. The guy who apparently looked like her son would have been around Elsa's age.

Elsa narrowed her eyes when she found Jack conversing with the guy. The guy nodded and stood up from his seat and Jack beckoned her to come forward. She looked away and tried to ignore him.

A hand, all of the sudden appeared on her shoulder and in a sudden movement she was turned around.

"Now what?! give me back my— "

"—Here is your shoe and remember this!" Jack's tone became cautious as he slipped her shoe into her hand and whispered the last words, "I'm your husband and you're pregnant!"

"MY WHAT!?" Before she could have yelled a dozens of cusses at the white-haired dude, she was already being propelled towards the currently vacant seat by strong pair of arms. In no time, she was seated beside the old lady who was now smiling at her. He finally freed her shoulders and moved away from them by the support of the handles that were hung on the roof.

The lady gave her a heartwarming smile which, for some reason, made Elsa's day. She actually had a soft spot for the senior citizens, (not for the people who had a 'G' at the beginning of their names and resembled a lot to witches, mind you) considering the fact that her own grandmother was one of them.

They sat in silence as Elsa tried to remember the number of stops that had passed by. She looked at the map of the bus.

Only 7 more stops

She grinned and started daydreaming about the hot water bath and pajamas that awaited her. Elsa was about to doze off but sadly, the lady seated beside her started to speak.

" So...how old is it" she spoke, startling the young teen.

"How old is what?" Elsa asked quizzically.

The lady gave a hearty laugh, "The baby, you dumbo!"

"I...uh..." she tried to control her expressions as soon as she remembered Jack's warning.

"I'm your husband and you're pregnant!"

"uhh..2 months... old?" She tried to bite her tongue as she looked at her stomach, gulping in process.

"Ah! I see." The woman laughed a bit. "Avoid wearing heels in this condition, dear"

"Aha—ha, uh—yeah. I'll keep that in mind next time!" She turned her head and glared at Jack but to her dismay, he didn't pay her any attention since his world seemed to revolve around his phone at the moment.

"Have you thought of the names yet?" the lady interrogated.

5 stops, 5 stops, 5 more stops!

"Uh...not yet actually." clearing her throat, she tried to think of what to say next. "I think when the—time comes, we'll decide."

"Which means that you don't have enough time then." She passed a toothy smile to Elsa. "Parenting will sure be quite a tough job for you guys. I mean you are so young."

"Yeah..." Elsa trailed off as looked at the map absentmindedly. She wanted to dig herself a grave and lay there for the rest of her life, if that was possible.

"You know, you both make a really lovely couple."

3 stops, 3 stops, 3 FUCKING STOPS!

She replied rather curtly, "Thank you."

For the rest of the 6 minutes, they stayed silent and Elsa was really grateful for the silence that had soothed the tense atmosphere.

The bus halted at Elsa's most awaited stop at last and she abruptly stood up from her seat. "Thanks for the seat. It was Nice meeting you Miss. Goodbye!"

And I hope we never meet again.

Before the lady could utter another word, Elsa dashed out towards the bus doors followed by her pretend husband. The lady shook her head and fixed her pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"They'll surely make some beautiful babies."

Elsa kicked the nearest stone with all her might

"STUPID, IDIOTIC, NARCISSISTIC LITTLE JERK!" She whisper-yelled as she tried to calm down her frayed nerves. The passerby looked at her as if she had grown another head.

Elsa had never felt this embarrassed in her entire life. Not even when someone had glued her on a chair in middle school and then she had to walk around with a torn jean that revealed her underwear all day.

"That's very rude you know. To talk behind your hubby's back."

In a swift movement, she turned around and gave Jack a death glare.

"WHY. ARE. YOU. FOLLOWING. ME!"

"I'm following my heart."

Without thinking Elsa started to take small steps towards him. Her menacing look was enough to send shivers down his spine. He looked at her in the eyes and gulped finally letting the words of truth out of his mind.

"Look, I don't know where to go."

"What do you mean? Go where you came from." She yelled in frustration.

"That's why I need your help. Elsa, I don't know where Hiccup lives. I know you might think that I'm crazy, but I don't remember his address nor am I familiar with the roads and the modes of transportation here. Hiccup has been the one driving me around so..."

"Then call Hiccup!"

"Do you think he'll answer my call after what has happened today?" He gave her an 'are-you-serious' look.

"Look, if you're expecting me to take you to his house or provide you a place to stay for the night at my house, then you're mistaken," She turned around and looked ahead. Her house was only a few steps away.

"I don't own a foster house for your information," with that said, she sprinted towards her house and finally went inside, locking the door shut behind her.

* * *

Sinking deep inside the bathtub, Elsa relaxed into the waters as she felt the pain in her joints being soothed away. Running her fingers through her wavy hair, she tried to comb her tangled hair and went on massaging her scalp.

Closing her eyes in content, she started to make her agendas of the day. Her first and the topmost priority was to talk to Merida. Boy, she sure was mad when she left the Cafe. Hearing her cry on the line was the last thing that Elsa wanted to hear in her life.

Merida was like her sister. She had known her fiery hair ever since she was born. Both of them grew up together, went to school together, and even slept at each other's house; sharing the same beds as they used to gossip about the latest news in the air.

They were the best partners in crime, the world had ever known. She still remembered the day, when both the girls taped an air horn to the chair on which Miss Olivia was supposed to sit. At the end of the day, the entire class ended up in fits of laughter after seeing her perform her panic-cobra dance while Miss Olivia tried to cover up her embarrassment by grounding the entire class for three days straight. Elsa smiled at the memory and shook her head.

It was third time that day when her peaceful moment of rest was broken by a loud knock on her bathroom door.

"You alive Elsa?" her brother inquired.

"Why? Do you want to join me in my grave?"

"I would," she felt him smirking on the other side, "but I guess that place has already been taken."

Huh?

"What?"

"Nothing, just come out when you're done. Make it quick—"

"—Are you ordering me around, kid?"

"Nope," he tried to prolong the 'p' part, "It's grandma."

With that said, he exited her bedroom leaving Elsa to whine miserably.

She rolled her eyes and got up from the bathtub. Wrapping the towel round her upper body, she paired a plain white sweatshirt with some black pajamas and headed out of her room to see what the real 'emergency' was. Making her way down the stairs, she snatched up a cookie from the kitchen counter and sauntered her way towards the lounge. She heard the noises of laughter coming from there, so she decided to eavesdrop before entering.

"OH MY GOD! Did she really do that!" Elsa frowned in curiosity when she heard her Grandma utter those words between her laughs.

"Yeah."

"God! I would have given anything to see my granddaughter's face at that moment."

"Here's the fun part; when I followed Elsa out of the bus, that lady ACTUALLY gave me some of the references of the gynaecologists she knew!"

Amidst the laughter, Elsa recoiled a few steps backward in horror when she heard his voice.

You got to be kidding me.


End file.
